Kale's Present
by Phoenix122333
Summary: Depressed by Marina's decision to stay in Syracuse with Proteus,Sinbad has been in a funk for the last three weeks. That is,until a rather unorthodox present from Kale gets him to lighten up...SinbadxOC. Rated M. Yaoi,which means boy-on-boy. No likey,no readey.


_**Kale's Present**_  
_**Rated M**_  
_**Graphic yaoi,which means described boyxboy sex. No like,no read.**_

It was a week after Sinbad,Marina,and the crew of the Chimera had returned the Book of Peace to Syracuse,and three days after the joints on the mizzen ropes had given out. 'Marina would have spotted the damage.',Sinbad thought glumly to himself as he strode down the street. Although his outward demeanor didn't reveal anything,he was torn apart by Marina's decision to marry Proteus instead of stay with him. He couldn't sleep at night,he was unsure of their next move,and,perhaps most shockingly of all,he had lost all interest in women. Usually,when they docked to repair and resupply,he would go down to the local bar,order a drink,and mentally undress every women in the vicinity,whereas now he'd just stare glumly into the foam. Each crewmen had noticed this,some faster than others,and for Sinbad's sake as well as their own,had come up with a way to cheer him up. 'Jin told me to just relax. Lee suggested I get a massage.',Sinbad mused,'But they both include women.'.

Rat proposed provoking or bribing Eris to cause more chaos in the world,then sailing back to Syracuse for Marina's help. Proteus would insist he go in her place. 'Jet just told me to move on,but...how can I move on from the love of my life?',he asked himself. Strangely,the only one yet to pose a possible solution was Kale,who,as Sinbad's best friend **("I am not!". "Quiet you!".)**,should have been the first to suggest something. 'Maybe he can't decide what to tell me.',Sinbad reasoned,'Or maybe he has nothing at all. Or maybe he's just waiting to surprise me.'. Sinbad shook his head and decided to return to the ship.

Later that day,Sinbad was in his cabin,trying to take a nap,when a knock sounded at the door. Groaning,Sinbad dragged himself off the bed,trudged over to the door,and opened it to find...a black-haired,brown-eyed,teenage boy. "Hello,Master.",he said cheerily,"Kale says I am to be your slave.". Sinbad stared at the boy for a long while,trying to process his words. Finally he roared,"KALE!",and followed the sound of laughing to the storeroom,the slave-boy following obediently behind. "Why did you get me a slave!?",Sinbad asked incredulously,gesturing to the boy for emphasis. "You seemed stressed,so I got you a friend.",Kale said,shrugging. "I'm being serious here,Kale!",Sinbad shouted,but Kale said,"So am I. You're fed up with women,so now you can have a man. Or rather,boy.". "Are you kidding me!?",Sinbad raged,"I'm _surrounded _by men! Why is this one different!?". "Because this one will do anything you say.",Kale answered calmly,and the boy traced a finger down Sinbad's arm as he purred,"Anything...". Sinbad stumbled over various words as he looked between the boy and Kale,then turned abruptly Rand stormed back to his cabin.

"The ship...and the Kale...and the boy!",Sinbad grumbled, pacing back and forth beside his bed. Unfortunately for him,he forgot to lock the door,letting the slave (who did lock the door) slip in. "What's wrong,Master?",he asked innocently,hands clasped behind his back. Sinbad whirled around,surprised and angry to find the boy had snuck into his private quarters,and advanced on the boy. "Why are you here!?",he shouted at the slave,who winced and stuttered,"I-I just want to help you get over your problems...". Sinbad's eyes widened and he shouted angrily,"_Move on_!? Marina was the love of my life! _Literally_! I haven't gone a day since I first saw her without at least thinking about her! And you want me to _move on_!?". The boy flinched and whimpered,"I...I didn't know you felt that way...",making the captain pause. What was he doing? He was yelling his problems to a poor defenseless boy who only wanted to help. Sighing,Sinbad leaned against a beam and asked,"What's your name?". Bewildered and a little wary,the boy answered tentatively,"Jason.". "Well Jason,I'm sorry,it's just... Marina really _was _the love of my life,and...she chose someone else over me. Not that I can blame her really,I mean, he's a prince, and I'm... just a pirate.",Sinbad finished miserably. Jason's gaze softened and he walked over to the depressed captain saying passionately,"Just a pirate? Kale told me all about you after he got me. _Just a pirate _wouldn't have been able to spear a giant fish and ride it to the Granite Gates. _Just a pirate _wouldn't have been able to save that ungrateful woman from a giant bird by sliding down a tower of ice. _Just a pirate _wouldn't have been able to outsmart Eris,Goddess of Chaos. You are not_ a _pirate,Sinbad,you are _the _pirate. The pirate everyone else secretly wishes to be,even that guy who stole her away from you. The pirate who could steal anything.". Sinbad smiled a small,sad smile,then turned around and walked over to his dresser,picking up one of the gems Marina had given him and saying,"I couldn't steal her heart.". Jason raised an eyebrow and said,"If you really did all that stuff Kale told me you did,and she _still _doesn't love you,then my response to that would be 'You can't steal what isn't there'.".

Sinbad smiled,a large,genuine smile,and said,"Yeah...you're right,but still...it just...it gets on my nerves how easily she chose between him and me! Even when she isn't here,she stresses me out!". Jason's eyebrows raised,then his face adopted a seductive look. "Really? I know a great way to relieve stress,Master. It's easy,",he took a step forward,",fun,",another step,",and guaranteed to make you forget all about she-who-must-not-be-named. Wanna try it out?". By this time,he was pressed flush against Sinbad and looking up into his eyes. Sinbad,for his part,was extremely flustered,and just a little aroused. "Uh,depends what you're talking about.",he said quickly.

Jason's smile widened,and he started rubbing Sinbad through the fabric of his pants. "Oh,I think you know...",he teased,slowly walking forward to push Sinbad back onto the bed. He pulled a soft strip of cloth from his pocket,held it between his hands to show Sinbad,and tied the pirate's wrists together. He took out a second length of cloth and tied the first to the bedpost. "To stop temptation.",he said simly,and pulled a third strip from his pocket. "What beautiful blue eyes... Shame we have to cover them up.",Jason sighed,and before Sinbad could protest he had tied the blindfold on. "Don't worry. This is only for the first part.",Jason said consolingly. Moving downward,he pulled Sinbad's knife from his belt and,in one fluid motion,sliced both Sinbad's and his own clothes off. "Big...",Jason muttered,staring lustfully at the twelve inch member before him. He shook his head and grinned. "Now Sinbad,",he breathed,",I'm going to need you to tell me exactly what you want me to do. For now,though,I think I'll settle for this.",and began to,slowly,lick the underside of Sinbad's member.

The thief gasped loudly,and Jason hummed in approval as he reached the head of Sinbad's cock,moving back down to the base to start all over again. He reached the top again and swirled his tongue around the flared tip,fastening his lips around it and sucking lightly. He began gently kneading Sinbad's balls,squeezing ever so slightly as he rolled the fleshy orbs through his fingers. His mouth soon switched places with his hand,and he took one ball into his mouth as he wrapped his hand around the shaft,slowly circling a thumb on the head. Sinbad was,by now,breathing rather loudly,but he wasn't on Jason's side quite yet. The slave's hand started to slowly pump up and down,and it was too much for the sailor. "More.",Sinbad growled,and Jason's mouth left Sinbad's balls just long enough to say,"With pleasure,Master.",before speeding his hand up exponentially. He sat up as his other hand wandered to his mouth,three digits slipping into the warm cavern under Sinbad's blind gaze. Jason coated them with a generous amount of saliva before letting them trail down his body to his entrance. He pushed a finger in and moaned dramatically,drawing it in and out with increasing speed. His other hand moved itself to the base of Sinbad's length,and the owner of the hand leaned down to once again suck on the head of the thief's cock. Instead of staying there however,Jason's head bobbed up and down as he hummed and twisted his head,the hand holding the base squeezing rhythmically and another finger slipping into Jason's hole. Jason continued his sucking a few moments more before he pulled away and said,"I think that's enough spit. Time for the cou de grace.". He plucked his pants from the floor and stuffed them in his mouth as he moved forward,straddling Sinbad's waist. He lifted himself up,positioned his entrance over Sinbad's member,and with one quick fall,impaled himself.

The fabric of his pants muffled his scream of pain and pleasure well,but Sinbad still heard it. Struggling against his bonds,he broke the cloth and ripped off the blindfold."Are you alright!?",he demanded,trying to lift Jason off him,but Jason stopped him. "I'm fine,Sinbad. You're just bigger than I expected.",he said,sinking back down before examining Sinbad's bonds. "It seems you've ripped them. Oh well. You're going to want to grab something in a moment anyways.". He lifted himself up,then rammed himself back down,earning a gasp of pleasure from the thief. The slave smirked and lifted himself again,not even pausing before letting himself fall. "That the best you can do?",Sinbad asked breathily,and Jason raised an eyebrow before removing the thief from him. He turned around and went down on all fours,raising his ass in the air to just the right height. "You think you can do better,be my guest.",Jason said in an annoyed voice even though he was smiling conspiratorially. The thief was playing right into his hands,and he congratulated himself in the split second it took for Sinbad to take the initiative and ram himself back into the boy.

"S-Someone's eageooooooh...",Jason moaned as Sinbad began thrusting. He started out slow,though he didn't stay at that speed for long,encouraged as he was by Jason's moans. He began to thrust faster,grasping Jason's hips to achieve maximum force. He paused momentarily to flip Jason over to his back and hook his legs over his shoulders,then started thrusting even harder than before. This new position meant a new angle for every thrust,and it wasn't long until Jason's back arched and he let out a cry of pure ecstasy."There!",he moaned,"Right there!". Sinbad smirked and continued pounding in and out,every time hitting that sweet spot as his release grew ever nearer."Sinbad...",Jason panted,"I...I'm gonna cum...". Sinbad leaned forward,resting his forehead against Jason's as he whispered,"Together.". "Together.",Jason managed to get out,then resumed his panting. Sinbad began stroking Jason's neglected member as he sucked on his neck,bringing the teen to new heights of pleasure and speeding his orgasm along. Jason cried out as he reached his limit,and Sinbad took this opportunity so capture Jason;s lips with his own as the boy inadvertently clenched Sinbad's member and pulled the thief over the edge with him. As they came down from the heights of pleasure Sinbad pulled out,laid down on his side,pulled Jason close to him,and whispered,"I think I'll keep you around a little longer.". Jason sighed happily and whispered back,"Glad to hear it,Master.".


End file.
